


Mary Jane

by thankspizzaman



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, a bisexual character gets called a really hurtful insult by his family, i'm not sure it's child abuse but a character does get beat up by his dad so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankspizzaman/pseuds/thankspizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane was a lot of things but stupid she was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Jane

 

 

Mary Jane was a lot of things but stupid she was not. Stubborn? Sometimes. Bossy? Definitely. Impatient? Usually. But stupid? That was one adjective no one associated with Mary Jane. Standing at 5’4, with crazy, untamed, curly red hair and a good extra six inches around her waist, Mary Jane was a loud, self-important female. MJ, as she was called by most everyone, knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to call things how they were. Regardless of her faults, though there were many, MJ knew that her redeeming quality was her intelligence. She prided herself on being smart, knew that all she had to do was mention she graduated from Harvard with a 4.0 GPA to get the jaws dropping. She knew what people thought of her; how could this arrogant, abrasive female have done so well in school? She knew she was one of those people that were either loved immensely or hated with a fierce conviction. She didn’t care what people had to say about her. She was comfortable in her own skin and that’s what mattered.

MJ knew that she had always been this way, even as a child. She knew she annoyed her parents with her headstrong attitude half the time and she knew she was the reason why most children didn’t particularly care for her loud voice or her wild personality. She knew that she was always the type of person that left a bitter taste in your mouth and it took a special type of person to be able to stomach her.

It’s just, you see, that MJ thought her husband was exactly that person. Only he wasn’t. As she said before, MJ may be a lot of things but stupid she was not. Being not stupid, MJ knew her husband didn’t particularly care for her bitterness anymore. She saw the pills he popped after a particularly long conversation with her. She was aware of the reason behind the extra work hours was to spend as much time away from the house as possible. She saw how he closed his eyes even as he was on top of her, knew that the lower sex drive wasn’t because of his age (unless 27 year olds suddenly need Viagra), knows that only leads to one conclusion. Jonny didn’t love her anymore.

And the thing is. The thing is not only doesn’t he love her but he loves someone else. She’s not stupid. She knows why his hours at the office have suddenly increased, sees the hickeys, knows the soft smile that he wears while answering a text message means something. And as if the fact that he’s cheating on her isn’t enough, the person he’s cheating with is his best friend. MJ doesn’t know if that makes it better or worse, her husband cheating on her with another man. MJ knows the fact that the late hours stated around the time the visits Patrick made to their house increased isn’t just a coincidence. The fact that they spend all their time together in Johnny’s office with the door closed and resurface hours later with clothes just a bit more disheveled and hair just a bit more messed up isn’t due to her paranoia.

And the thing is, even though she knows she should be upset, MJ doesn’t really feel anything but acceptance. She knows it should say something about her that she tolerates her husband’s gay affair with his best friend. But she know, maybe has always known, that the thing between Johnny and Patrick has always been there, is more than the thrill of fucking while she’s in the next room, doing domestic work. Looking back, the signs were there all along. A lingering touch here, a smoldering look there, the anger Patrick tried to hide but couldn’t quite succeed that was aimed at her: it had been there all along.

MJ remembers a night, a few weeks after they got engaged, where Johnny had spent the entire night crying on her shoulder. He told he was bisexual, told her of the horror story that was his childhood due to that one fact about him. She remembers him exclaiming, “I’m so glad I found you. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life alone and cut off from my family.” She remembers thinking that his parents were a couple of homophobic dickbags, remembers telling him it didn’t change anything, remembers wondering how anyone could hate this man. She remembers telling him she was pansexual herself and that it was okay. Everything was going to be okay. But the most prominent thought she remembers having was of how glad she was that he was opening up to her, telling her something about his life before she had met him.

Now, she recalls the stories he told her of his childhood, of the day his father caught him kissing a boy. The boy ran off and Johnny could feel the wrath of his father, felt it in the punches, in the insults, in the way his father looked down at him with utter hatred and disgust. He was sent to the hospital with three broken ribs and a broken nose because of that day. She remembers Johnny telling her he spent the rest of the summer locked in his room, only let out for meals, like a prisoner. She remembers Johnny telling her that he was sent to boarding school after that because his family couldn’t stand to look at disgusting fag scum, remembers him telling her that the last thing they told him was he’d better not show up on their doorstep unless it was with a girl.

So, how can she, even with that knowledge, turn her back to her husband? Regardless of his affair, she couldn’t be that coldhearted. She made a vow to stay with him, for better or worse, and she planned to stick to her promise. She couldn’t just divorce him, because she knows that would destroy his relationship with his family. So the best thing for her to do is just to pretend like she doesn’t know and just let him do his thing. Besides, she loves him, maybe not in the way everyone thinks she does but she does love him and wants him to be happy. And if dating his best friend and still managing to have a good relationship with his family makes him happy, then the least she can do is give him that.

So she’ll pretend like she doesn’t know and she’ll smile at Patrick when he comes over. She’ll give them their space because she knows that Patrick will give him what MJ can’t. Patrick loves him just as much as she does, even if their love is different and that’s all she’s ever wanted for Johnny; to receive the love he deserves but that she can’t give him on her own.

So while MJ may not be stupid, she’ll pretend like she is for the sake of her husband’s relationship.


End file.
